Avenging Spider-Man (webseries)
''The Avenging Spider-Man ''is a webseries created by MrSomebody (Or CheezyEezy) based on the Marvel Team Up comic book series. The show is based on the 70s-80s era of Marvel, and takes inspiration from every era. Premise Peter Parker is already experienced as the crime fighter Spider-Man and has been doing what he does best for years. He teams up with thousands of characters from the Marvel Universe to stop any threat, big or small. Characters Introduced in Season 1: *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Human Torch (Johnny Storm) *Captain America *Falcon *Daredevil *Thor *Luke Cage *Wolverine *Iron Fist *NFL Superpro *Mr. Fantastic *Hulk *Thing *Invisible Woman And more to come... Episodes Not all episodes have summaries to avoid spoilers. Season 1: Episode 1: “And Now… The Sandman!” The Sandman breaks out of prison! Spider-Man teams up with the Human Torch to put a stop to Sandman's escape. Based on Marvel Team Up #1 Episode 2: “Three Against HYDRA!” Spider-Man is forced to team up with Captain America and the Falcon in order to stop HYDRA who has developed mysterious new “Madbombs”! Based on “Madbomb” arc from Captain America comics Episode 3: “Men Without Fear!” Bullseye is hired by The Owl to kill Spider-Man and Daredevil. Spidey warns Daredevil and they try to get to the bottom of this and try to stay alive! Episode 4: “The Spider, The Claws, and The Fist” Sabretooth, Juggernaut, and the Hitman (Burt Kenyon) have formed an unlikely alliance against Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Iron Fist, who are forced to work together to stop the trio. Episode 5: “The God Of Thunder Has Arrived!” Thor has called upon Spider-Man to stop his half brother Loki, who is causing trouble on Earth. However, it seems that Loki isn't alone in his schemes… Episode 6: “Touchdown!” A new hero known as the Superpro needs help from Spider-Man in order to stop Stilt Man and The Wizard who have been committing petty crime in the city. Based on NFL Superpro #1, somewhat Episode 7: “Wolf at Large.,. Spider at Bay!” Spider-Man encounters the Werewolf by Night and the two face off against each other near a bridge. However, the mysterious Moon Knight appears and plans to eliminate them both, forcing them to work together to stop Moon Knight. Based on Marvel Team Up #12 and Werewolf by Night #32 Episode 8: “Rage Of The Beast” The Hulk is on another rampage, and Spider-Man happens to get involved. With the help of The Thing of Fantastic Four fame, he must stop Hulk's rampage across the city. Episode 9: “A Tale To Astonish” Spider-Man must team up with Goliath (Hank Pym) and The Wasp to stop Egghead and his new Masters of Evil (Egghead, Living Laser, Whirlwind, Man Mountain Marko, Beetle). Episode 10: “Mark of The Mutants” Spider-Man is being chased down by Sentinels, who mistake him as a mutant. He eventually runs into the X-Men (Cyclops, Kitty Pryde, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Beast, Namor, Iceman, Gambit) who have a common goal to stop the Sentinels, which also includes the Tri Sentinel! Episode 11: “The Vibranium Vendetta” Spider-Man, White Tiger, and Black Panther team up in order to stop Klaw who plans to smuggle Vibranium in order to sell it to other criminals for their own use. Episode 12: “Armored Avenger” AIM has attacked Stark Tower and is planning to steal Stark's tech. Spider-Man notices the break-in and decides to help Tony face off against the AIM intruders and keep them from taking off with the tech. Episode 13: “Hero for Hire?” Spider-Man is reunited with the Symbiote that he got rid of a while back, much to his dismay. On top of that, Luke Cage tasks Spidey with being a replacement for his partner Iron Fist until his return. Episode 14: “The Spider and the... Duck? Howard the Duck has landed on Earth after being exiled from his homeworld, Duckworld. And he just happens to run into the Amazing Spider-Man… Episode 15: “Doomsday” Spider-Man goes to the Baxter Building to dispose of the Symbiote, only for Doctor Doom to launch the building into space. Spider-Man must team up with the F4 to find a way to stop Doom's plot. Based on Fantastic Four Annual #3 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Episode 22 Episode 23 Episode 24 Episode 25 Episode 26 Season 2: TBA Trivia # The reality this show takes place in, Earth-81, is a reference to the release year of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. # Each episode will be dedicated to Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. # The series will reference many comic storylines as well as the many TV shows and movies of Spider-Man and more. # Aside from the team ups, there will also be plenty of cameos from other heroes and villains. Category:Animated Category:Web Series Category:Spider-Man Category:Earth-81 Category:Unfinished